If The Moon Fell Down Tonight
by ThoseWhoWander98
Summary: I must have done something right to deserve you in my life, I must have done something right along the way... James/Lily fluff.


_IF THE MOON FELL DOWN TONIGHT_

_Every time I see your smile_

_It makes my heart beat fast_

_And even though it's too soon to tell_

_I'm hoping this will last_

They were the last ones in the common room. The fire crackled dimly, the only noise aside from James' slow breathing and Lily's soft, fluttering breaths. Her head lay on James' lower stomach where he lay, legs outstretched on the couch. Her eyes were lingering upwards as he gazed down at her, smoothing her hair and smiling slightly. There was an element of sweetness in the air that James had never felt before, even since he and Lily had been together. In fact, it was the first time they'd been alone together—completely alone, that is, rather than surrounded by other people in Hogsmeade or the grounds. The night was so still and quiet and gentle that James could almost forget the rest of Gryffindor house sleeping up a short flight of stairs and he could imagine it was just him and this slender, slightly awkward redhead against the world.

Lily sat up after a minute and leaned her head against James' thin chest. James chuckled when she whispered, "Cold," and he wrapped his arms around her where she sat in her thin cotten shirt and pajama pants. The smell of roses and mint fluttered up from her hair and with a start James realised what the strange scent he'd always smelled in love potions had been.

He sighed, slowly letting out his breath. It wasn't a sad sigh, quite the contrary. James was perfectly contented, sitting in the Common Room with Lily on his lap.

_Cause I just always wanna have you_

_Right here by my side_

_The future's near but never certain_

_At least stay here for just tonight_

"I love you," Lily said lightly, yet somehow with her voice still dripping with gentle, sweet sincerity. A shiver of joy and shock ran through James' veins and into his chest. It was the first time either of them had said it, those three words. James had always assumed he would be the first on to say "I love you".

James took the tips of her delicate fingers in his larger hand and found with a start that they were, in fact, cold. "I love you, too, Lily," he said softly ( she had never been able to stand nicknames). He could almost have cried, because something about the whole perfect thing was so emotionally overwhelming.

"Stay with me tonight," Lily said. It was not a question, merely a hopeful statement, whispered in the silent stillness of the first night they'd ever spent together. Somehow, nothing more needed to be done than to sit and quietly think, not many words had to be said, nothing more than cuddles and held hands had to be physically shared. Everything was beautiful and wonderful the way it was.

"Always," James said, his voice barely loud enough to hear over the sound of the slowly dying fire. James could almost feel Lily's muscles relax as he told her he wouldn't leave her. He could feel that small, trivial worry leaving her as she gently closed her eyes.

It was not long before Lily fell asleep. James kept his hand in hers, stroking her fingers and watching her calm, relaxed face as her mind travelled through the misty, shadowy realms of sleep and dreams. It was only after seeing that Lily was happy, lying there asleep in his arms that James finally let the last remnants of consciousness leave him and let himself drift away into the same realm, hoping he would meet her somewhere in the foggy lands that they navigated each night.

_I must have done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must have done something right along the way_

_I can't get you off my mind_

_But why would I even try?_

_Even when I close my eyes I dream about you all the time_

The morning was cool and pale when James awoke again. Lily was already awake, looking messily beautiful, her red hair dishevelled and flyaway, her green eyes bright with energy, though it was early. James found himself feeling thankful that nobody else was downstairs—after such a perfect night, he didn't really feel like having to deal with the inevitable interest of his best friends.

The sun shone through the windows and cast rays of crystal-clear light across the scarlet room. James decided that it was like the entire world had decided to be happy—and that just made the moment even better.

_And even if the moon fell down tonight_

_There'd be nothing to worry about because you make the whole world shine_

_As long as you're here, everything will be all right_


End file.
